


tender l0ve and care

by s34dw3ll3r



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s34dw3ll3r/pseuds/s34dw3ll3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To humans, this illness was simply known as the common cold. To trolls, it was known as certain death. If a lowblood was sick, then it was no problem at all; the first troll who found out would simply cull them on the spot. For a highblood, especially Her Imperial Condescension, it meant all hell would break loose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tender l0ve and care

Coughing and groaning was just barely audible from outside of the empress’ door. “shhh s0me0ne will hear y0u if y0u keep making n0ise like this” Feferi’s maid servant whispered. Aradia rung the water sodden face rag out over the bowl and placed it on Feferi’s forehead. She gently put the back of her hand to the other girls flushed cheeks to wipe away a thin layer of tyrian purple sweat.

To humans, this illness was simply known as the common cold. To trolls, it was known as certain death. If a lowblood was sick, then it was no problem at all; the first troll who found out would simply cull them on the spot. For a highblood, especially Her Imperial Condescension, all hell would break loose. There would be riots, reformations, and those who held positions of power in Alternia would try to steal her crown. Since she expanded her hive to reach above the waters, several of the lower bloods had visited Feferi for a multitude of reasons, some even taking positions in parliament. Her matesprit, however, was made head maidservant.

She had just finished her second bowl of homemade grub soup but still didn’t show any signs of feeling better. Her face was still clammy and she said her throat was krilling her. “h0w are y0u feeling?”  
“Ug)(, still carpy. And I’m reely cold… could you get me anotter blanket?”  
“but y0ure sweating with just the tw0 y0u have 0n”  
Feferi groaned melodramatically.   
“h0ld 0n” Aradia sighed before kicking off her shoes and getting under the covers to curl up with feferi. The seadweller let out a weak laugh and snuggled with her matesprit. 

—————————————————————————————— 

She inhaled the fresh scent of her matesprit, which meant one thing, she could smell. Maybe her “cold” was coralering up? But she still felt the pressure from her throbbing headache and fatigued body, so something couldn’t be right. She was full and another bowl of grub soup wasn’t going to do a the trick. Instead, she let her fingertips glide over to Aradia’s hair and rested them there gently. The feel of her wild, unvarying curls was enough to at least brighten the princess’ mood as she turned to her maid and crinkled her nose in a smile. Perhaps all she really needed, she wondered as she got lost in those young, maroon tinted eyes, was what the humans called tender-loving-care.


End file.
